Juushichi
"So, a true Saiyan's power is not enough? Not enough that you had to use my brother's as well? How shameful." Background Android 17.5, like some of his counterparts, was a synthetic android created by Dr. Gero. Like his fellow brother Android 0, he too was left unawakened after completion, awakening sometime after 0's revival. So far, he is the only suriviving synthetic android in the series, and easily the strongest. Personality Normally, Juushichi acts mostly in a calm, polite, and indifferent manner towards most people. He gets easily annoyed and exasperated at cluelessness and stupidity, unless he finds it amusing and humorous. He is easily bored, commonly complaining about how there is nothing to do. Although he retains a mostly stoic nature, he is also unstably tempered, either laughing off simple insults, or becoming angry and offended at them. However, he has a strong dislike of violence, preferring to use brute force and coercion only when necessary. He is pessimistic about trusting others with his serious values, and thus does not believe in religion, unwilling to put faith in what he believes isn't real. In battle, he shows an incredible amount of analyzation and perception, constantly watching his opponent. He prefers to finish a battle as quickly as possible, due to his dislike of it. Most of the time, he is able to control his emotions well in combat, only expressing a hard glare. But he will become infuriated when his opponent "strikes a nerve", fighting more recklessly. He is also sadistic, taking pleasure in making cynical threats to intimidate his enemies. Synopsis Abilities Strength and Power Android 17.5 is easily the strongest android out of his kind. Built for mostly battles of high intensity, his strength skyrockets beyond that of even the legendary Super Saiyan 3, which is supposedly the final transformation of the Super Saiyan. Due to his strength, he can theoretically match Mystic Gohan in both stength and power, only having the edge of having an unlimited supply of energy. Special Abilities * Energy Attack * Flight — Like other Androids, is able to fly through without use of his ki. * Death Ball — A spark of ki that may grow to the size of a small moon. * Eye Laser — A small thin beam shot from both eyes. * Telekinesis — Juushichi can lift or move large objects through the air with his mind. * Lock on Buster — Juushichi focuses his energy into one point, then releases it into an invisible beam. It is one of his most powerful attacks. * Instant Transmission — A unique ability to teleport nearly anywhere. * Disruption - A failsafe ability in combat with an enhanced opponent. Juushichi channels energy into one set of fingers, then makes direct contact with his target, forcibly reversing certain energies and forcing them to their original states. It is potent enough to even reverse the effects of the Potarra Fusion, as demonstrated with Sake. Trivia Quotes End Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Androids